Avatar: what really happened
by Lithium89
Summary: Basically, this is the story of Avatar, with some of my insane humor and slight adjustments. Enjoy.


_Autor's note:this is what I think really happened in Avatar: the last airbender. Mind, it's a bit of a parody, just because I happened to have some really good ideas to make fun of my favorite carton show :). Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Avatar: the last airbender and all associated stuff belongs to the people who created it, and that excludes me (unfortunately). So please don't sue me._

**Avatar: what really happened (part I).**

Chapter 1: Ice, Ice, Ice.

We find ourselves looking over a landscape that consists mostly of ice, ice, water, some random footprints and (you guessed it) more ice. The spectacular beginning of an epic story.

Somewhere amongst the ice and water, a canoe floated casually on the ocean, occupied by two people: a boy and a girl, who looked between 13 and 15 years old, and who had an utterly bored look on their faces.

'Man… living on the South Pole sucks…' the boy sighed. 'Nothing ever happens!'

'Well, that's because you never do anything, Sokka,' the girl said. 'All you do all day long, is eat, sleep and occasionally go fishing or try to teach the other kids how to become "warriors".'

Sokka raised his eyebrows, opened his mouth to reply but he swallowed his words. Instead, he grabbed a peddle and started to peddle away.

'If nothing ever happens, I'll make something happen!'

'Sokka, I don't think that's a…'

Too late. Sokka had steered the canoe into rapid waters, causing it to rock and swing randomly about.

'Sokka, you IDIOT!!'

'Finally some action!' the boy yelled, punching his fist in the air, just before the canoe crashed into an iceberg. The kids managed to stay dry by quickly crawling on the iceberg, but the canoe was, sadly, lost.

'Eh… Katara, I think we might have a problem…'

'Great. Just brilliant!" Katara angrily kicked an innocent piece of ice into the water. Without warning, she hit Sokka on the head, going completely psycho on him, yelling in a deafening high tone of voice that everything was his fault, from her pms to the war destroying the world. Sokka attempted to hide himself inside his jacket. Neither of them noticed that the water near the iceberg had started 

bubbling, and was starting to glow blue. The next moment, a gigantic, glowing block of ice emerged out of the water.

Being knocked over by the mini titalwave the iceblock had caused, Katara and Sokka got to their feet, staring at the ice, giving nice impressions of fish.

'What's…w…did I do that? With my waterbending?' Katara stammered.

'…No, you weren't even waterbending, sis.' Sokka answered. 'You're way too weak to be able to bend a block of ice the size of that one . I bet you yelled it awake.'

'I hate you.'

'So… what do you suppose is in there?' Sokka pointed. And believe it or not, it did actually seem like there was something in the ice, judging from the strangely shaped, dark figures in the centre.

'I wouldn't go near it,' Katara said. 'It looks radioactive.'

'What the hell are you talking about?'

'Well…you know…it's glowing and stuff?'

Sokka gave his sister a you-are-a-freaking-moron-look. Then, with a sinister, loud crack, the iceberg burst open, with a blow of wind and a beam of blue light shooting up to the sky.

(que sea lions howling up to the air)

--

Somewhere else, but still amongst ice and water, a ship was steaming away. Just two people where on deck. The younger one of the two, a teenager with a ponytail and an ugly looking scar covering the left half of his face, stared at the sudden and unexplainable appearance of said beam of blue light.

'Check it out, uncle!' he called after the other person, an older man who sat at a small table playing Avatar-patience. The man sighed.

'Listen, Zuko, if you keep freaking out over every rare but completely normal and natural phenomenon, I'll stop funding your little mission. It's just the celestial lights.'

'But uncle Iroooooh…' Zuko whined. 'Maybe I'm lucky this time! Maybe I've finally found the Avatar! I'll finally get to go home! Pleeeeaaaase let's go look?'

Iroh rolled his eyes.

'Fine. We'll go look.'

'Yay!'

--

Meanwhile, Katara and Sokka got to their feet once again.

'I knew it!' Katara yelled in that same deadly high tone she used to massacre Sokka's eardrums. 'It's radioactive!'

'Shut up, Katara,' Sokka growled, pulling his fingers out of his ears. 'Look!'

There was now a big hole in the block of ice, and a boy with a shaved head, wearing orange and yellow clothes, came out of the hole, stretching and yawning. Katara's and Sokka's mouths dropped open.

'It's an airbender!' Katara said breathlessly.

'Sh! You're going to scare it away!' Sokka whispered.

'Hello there! Good morning!' the boy waved. The siblings exchanged glances, raised their shoulders, and waved back.

'My name is Aang!' the boy called. He spun and airbended himself to where Katara and Sokka where.

After introducing each other, Katara saying that no one had seen and airbender in a 100 years and Sokka fainting at the sight of Aang's ten-ton, six-legged "flying" bison Appa, the kids set of to the Water Tribe village, where Aang had a dream about a storm and himself freezing himself and Appa into a block of ice after falling into the ocean. Katara then introduced him to the rest of the village and her ancient grandmother, Aang gave the village people a demonstration of him using airbending to fly using a fancy glider, while entertaining the kids and Katara.

(Is it obvious I'm trying to hurry this story up?)

After seriously pissing Sokka off, Aang took off to go penguin sledding.

'Aang! Where are you?' Katara yelled. Being overly enthusiastic about finally having found another bender to teach her some bending so she could waterbend the crap out of Sokka for making fun of her weak bending, she decided to go after Aang.

'Why are you following me?' the younger boy asked.

'Oh, well, you see, I'm a waterbender, but I kinda suck at it since I never had a teacher, and since you're a bender I thought…'

'Like, no way, ' Aang cut her off. 'Besides, I'm an airbender, stupid. You need to find yourself another waterbender. Duh.'

Katara looked very disappointed.

'So… is there anything to do around here?' Aang looked around, as if expecting some of the icebergs to start tap-dancing.

'Well, there's a Fire Nation ship behind that iceberg, but we're not supposed to go near it. It could be dangerous. Or haunted. I'm not entirely sure.'

Aangs face lit up as if the sun had just rose behind it.

'Cool, ghosts! Let's go check it out!' He grabbed Katara's arm and pulled her along.

Inside the ship, Katara almost wet her pants from the scare, but Aang seemed to have the time of his life. Until they entered a room full of big, pointy war weapons.

'What the… what's this?'

'Weapons?'Katara said.

'Eh, yeah, I can see that.' Aang grabbed an axe from its standard. 'But why?'

'Well, because the Fire Nation declared war to the rest of the world about a 100 years ago.'

Aang dropped the axe.

'Say what?'

'You don't know?'

The airbender blinked. '…No. Wait, this doesn't make any sense! A 100 years you said?'

'Yep.'

'A total world war?'

'Exactly.'

Aang's eyebrows drew together. 'Why didn't anyone do anything?'

'It was supposed to be the Avatar's job to stop them, but he disappeared a 100 years ago.' Katara sighed. 'That bastard left us all to the mercy of the Fire Nation.'

Aang tried really hard to look innocent and at the same time mad because the Avatar had disappeared.

'And how the hell did I survive in a block of ice for that long?' he asked.

Katara's eyes widened. 'It was radioactive! The radiation must have caused your cells to mutate so you became immortal! Like some kind of superhero!'

Aang smacked his hand to his forehead.

'Let's just get out of here.'

Unfortunately, he then boobied right in a booby trap, causing a flare to shoot up in the air from the ship, to be noticed by yours truly, prince Zuko. Staring trough his binoculars, he saw a figure airbending another one out of an abandoned Fire Nation Ship.

'I knew it! I KNEW it!! Iknewit Iknewit Iknewit!!'

He turned around to address his uncle.

'HAH! I told you!'

'Yeah, yeah, all right, you where actually right this time.' The older man sighed. Silently cursing his stubborn cousin for ruining his already 3 year long cruise around the world, he took another sip of his tea. Iroh wondered how this whole adventure would end up for them.

He had no idea.

--

_Well, that's the first chapter! Review please! I like to eat reviews for breakfast :). I'll update as soon as I can. Maybe tomorrow!_


End file.
